Bloodflowers
by silvershadeus
Summary: Another one of those vamp fics, I'm afraid...


Hmm...well, I've always wanted to write one of these. You know, the vampire AU fic thing. I'm not sure if I'll ever actually finish this, but I'm sure going to try. And I can't remember having read one where Omi's the little bloodsucker, so why not? (But then again, I do have a bad memory...somewhat along the lines of the guy from the movie _Memento_...only without the tattoos..._)

As to the song? I thought it strangely fitting. 

~silvershadeus~

feedback, onegai! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own _ Weiß Kreuz_, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. The same goes for the song and partial lyrics. I don't own them, just borrowing them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bloodflowers - Part 1**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Between you and me  
It's hard to ever really know  
Who to trust  
How to think  
What to believe  
Between me and you   
It's hard to ever really know  
Who to choose  
How to feel  
What to do

~ _ Bloodflowers_ ~ The Cure

It was just so tempting.  
  
He could smell it, the coppery scent of life - and death. His nostrils flared slightly as the other man moved closer and he breathed in deeply to fully capture the scent of blood. He could hear it, singing sweetly through the other's veins, pulsing in time with his heart in a steady rhythm. He'd gone too long since his last feeding, too long without the taste of blood.  
  
Eyes narrowing as he felt his nascent fangs elongate in anticipation of feeding, he turned away knowing his eyes would give him away should the other man see them. They would shift to that glacier-white that almost shimmered silver in the right light. Unnatural. Inhuman. Monstrous.  
  
Gripping the edges of the desk before him until his knuckles bled white, he forced the bloodlust down, struggling for the control he'd won at such a bitter price so long ago. Fighting to keep the darker side of himself hidden just a little longer. He'd finally found himself a home, a place where he belonged, and he would not jeopardize that for anything.  
  
"Bombay? Are you all right?"  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the computer screen in from of him, Omi looked up to meet Yohji's worried gaze, only to remember too late that his eyes -  
  
"Bombay?"  
  
There was fear in Yohji's voice now. Real fear. The kind of fear primitive man had felt for fire. The kind of fear medieval man had felt for the supernatural. The kind of fear modern man felt for the unknown.  
  
He watched his teammate back away from him, green eyes wide behind his ever-present sunglasses. He watched as Yohji's back ran up against the wall of the small office they were in. Watched as the older man's fear grew at having nowhere left to run. Watched as everything he had worked so hard for the past few years fell apart. Watched as his friend learned to truly fear him.  
  
There were several options left open to him. He could trap Yohji with his eyes and steal the older man's memory of his discovery. He could feed from Yohji, and then kill him to prevent him from revealing his true identity to others. Or he could run. Run and never look back. Run until his pseudo family was nothing but a memory. A dream that never was.  
  
He did neither of those things, waiting to see what Yohji would do. Waiting to see if his life would be torn violently from him at the hands of his friend. Waiting to see what the Fates had in store for him this time. Waiting, always waiting.  
  
When Yohji realized that Omi had made no threatening move towards him he hesitated, fingers hovering over the catch that would release his wire. The expression on his face was more controlled now, the fear tinged with false bravado.  
  
"Wha...what are...?"  
  
He didn't finish his question, whether because hearing it aloud would make him sound foolish, or because he truly could not find the words even he did not know. All he knew was that his friend was something inhuman. Something that filled him with irrational fear.  
  
"What am I?" Omi said helpfully, lips quirked in a sad little smile.  
  
Yohji jumped at the sound of his voice, perhaps expecting an animalistic growl or dry rasping husk instead of Omi's sweet alto.  
  
He almost laughed, had he not known that it would frighten the older man further. Tipping his head to the side, he regarded Yohji thoughtfully. Would he be able to accept what he was, if he knew the truth? Would he be able to understand? Even he himself didn't understand it at times.  
  
"Bombay?"  
  
Sighing, Omi set his hands on the desk, knowing that by doing so he was showing his reluctance to resort to violence towards his friend. Knowing that by doing so he was setting into motion something that not even he would be able to stop, if he chose to.  
  
"What do you know about vampires, Balinese?"  
  
Yohji stared, unable to believe what he'd just heard.  
  
"That's not very funny, Bombay."  
  
His eyes narrowing, Omi glared at the older man, feeling anger spark deep within him at Yohji's inability to suspend his disbelief for even a moment. He could feel the rage building within him, screaming for release in the only way it knew - violence. Clenching his eyes shut as he battled with himself for control, Omi heard the soft hiss as Yohji extended his wire. He heard the older man's heartbeat quicken, adrenaline rushing through his veins.  
  
"I never said it was, Balinese. You asked me what I was, and I am trying to answer you. Even I don't know what I am sometimes, other than the fact that I'm a monster. A freak, created by a madman. If you're going to kill me, then do it. I'm tired of living my life like this, Balinese. So very tired of it."  
  
Yohji stared, caught between the instinctual urge to destroy something that was a possible threat to his life, and the pain he heard in his friend's voice. Looking at him like this, Yohji saw no monster. No creature of legend come to tear out his throat and drink his blood. All he saw was Omi. The Omi who had never stinted in his love for him and the others. The Omi who always put their needs before his own. The Omi who -  
  
He recoiled out of reflex when those glacier-white eyes snapped open, unnaturally bright in the dim confines of the office.  
  
"How?"  
  
There were other questions crowding his tongue, clogging his throat, and yet the only one he could get past his lips was that one. Perhaps it stemmed from his need to understand, before he could believe. Perhaps it was due to the curiosity that had led him on the path he walked now, former detective, now florist and assassin. Or perhaps it was the right question and only his subconscious was aware of that fact.  
  
Omi blinked slowly, reminding Yohji of a snake coiled and ready to strike.  
  
The simple answer was the most direct. The one that could lead either to understanding, or disaster. The one that would cause him the most pain, while offering him a chance to keep what he'd fought for, for so long. But he couldn't tell Yohji the truth, not here. Not where they might be overheard, or captured on video by some unseen security camera. It was bad enough that he'd allowed so much of the truth past his lips, but the whole truth...  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
There. A simple question, deserving of a simple answer. Yes, or no. There could be no in between this time. And somehow, Yohji sensed that.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
  
Omi almost smiled at the wondering tone in Yohji's voice, as though he could not believe that those words had passed his lips. Surprised that despite the fear he felt at discovering his friend's secret, he still trusted him. And for someone like Yohji, who found so few people that he could place his trust in, it spoke volumes.  
  
"Good. Then trust me when I say I can't tell you now. Not here." Omi said, gesturing at the office around them with a flick of his eyes. "Later when we're home, I will. I promise you that much."  
  
Blinking as though just realizing where they were and what they were doing, Yohji nodded jerkily. It was clear that he was still unnerved by the fact that Omi was not wholly human, stunned and still unable to come to grips with what he'd been faced with. Omi watched him a moment longer, pale eyes taking in the older man's eyes, the set of his shoulders.  
  
"I'm almost done here. We'll be able to leave when the virus is uploaded."  
  
Yohji nodded again, deftly avoiding Omi's eyes.  
  
"Great. The sooner we get out of here, the better."  
  
Wincing inwardly at Yohji's words, Omi turned his attention back to the computer. He forced himself to ignore the twinge of pain he felt when he caught Yohji staring at him as though he'd never seen him before. Like a scientist eyeing a new strain of some deadly disease. Awed and horrified at the same time.  
  
The soft beep from the computer was a welcome sound, breaking the heavy silence that had lain between them. Scanning the screen to see that the coding was correct, Omi smiled thinly and pressed the enter key. His eyes narrowed as the virus he had designed earlier activated, beginning the process that would systematically destroy the target's data abase of client contact information. Just one more step towards eliminating the target and his business dealings.  
  
Tonight they had taken the information needed to track his manufacturing facilities and the names of his clients. Tomorrow night they might take the target's life, given what they could determine through the stolen data.  
  
"I'm done here, Balinese. Let's go home."  
  
If there was the slightest of tremors in his voice as he spoke those words, Yohji failed to notice. Just as he failed to notice the telltale glint of tears shimmering in the eyes of his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TBC...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
